8020 Journal
by Depressed bab
Summary: 8020 Is a good kid. Now you can read his journal entries R&R please


**Okay this is my first story i'm warning you i'm not good at spelling so blah sue me! I hope you like it.**

**The Journal Of # 8020**

**By Depressed bab **

**Chapter 1: My Journal **

**12/26/05**

**Dear dairy,**

**Its the day after Christmas no school... I cant believe my parents are making me write in this thing. I hate them with great intensity. Well were do I get started my code name is # 8020 my real name is Andrew Drew Brown. I have a crush on the most amazingly beautiful girl in the world... # 8018 her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue and her hair is blond with pink high lights and that ... woah going to far in thoughts there she is amazing any way. **

**You wont believe what happened yesterday...**

"**DREW! DREW! DREW! Wake up today is Christmas wake up wake up!"My little brother Joseph said as he jumped up and down my bed. "Okay one minute I will be down in one minute now let me sleep" I said.**

**Joe waited there for a minute and a half "Fine you don't want to hang out with your family **

**that okay with me!" Joe said. I got up I was pissed off now "Thats it!" I said as I picked my little brother. I ran down stairs. I saw the clock on the wall 5:01 "What the hell did you wake me up for at 5:01 i'm trying to sleep!" I screamed at my brother. "S- s- sorry I- I d- **

**d- don't kn- kn- know how to t- t- tell time" Joe said. I looked at the ground and felt guilty **

**I hated it when my little brother did that.**

**There was silence between the two of us until I broke the silence. "Okay lets go wake up mom and dad." I said it was now 5:28 "YAY!" Joe said I rolled my eyes "lets go before I change my mind" I said.**

**Later that day**

**It was growing late about 7:00. Today wasn't all bad I just wish I could see my friends # 8019, 8017, but mostly # 8018. I couldn't help it I had to go to the tree house I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door my parents could care less. **

**The snow started to fall as I entered the Tree house. # 8019 and 8017 were sitting next to each other. "So are you excited that sector V is coming to visit next week?" 8019 asked 8017 "nah I heard there technology isn't that great any way the best sector in the KND yeah we will see about that" 8017 said. I butted in to there conversation and just to make **

**them blush I asked "So what are you love birds talking about?" # 8017 blushed lightly 8019 did the same. "Well sector V is coming to visit next week" 8019 said "oh... i'm going to see how # 8020 is doing" I said as I ran off to find # 8019 AKA Ammy in her room she was reading.**

"**Yo" I said she looked up and smiled. "Hey I haven't seen you all day!" 8018 said as she ran over to me she rapped her arms around me for a hug. Oh how much I love her... only if **

**she liked me like that. **

**The rest really does not matter I will write more tomorrow,**

**# 8020 AKA Andrew Drew Brown **

**PS: SHE HUGGED ME MAYBE SHE LIKES ME! **

**12/27/05**

**Dear Dairy,**

**Today was horrid. I couldn't go to the tree house until around 8:11 thats later than yesterday!. Well lets start from this morning...**

**I woke up as usual brushed my hair then went into the kitchen for breakfast. As I went passed the fridge I saw a note. It said:**

_**Dear Andrew,**_

_**Your mom and I have to go to a meeting for work. We left the emergency numbers on a sticky note in the living room and the snacks are in the cabinet. One more thing stay out of the basement unless something happens,**_

_**Love Mom and Dad**_

**Seemed easy right? But what if Joe ate something like a hard piece of candy? What would I do? I guess just stay calm. Joe entered the room as I thought "Whats wrong? why are you just standing there?" Joe asked. "Oh no reason just mom and dad left use here" I said "Oh okay!" Joe said I knew what he wanted. "Hey you want to get candy later?" I asked Joe looked up "Yeah! can we go now please, please, please!" Joe asked I had to admit **

**that Joe is annoying at times but god is he good at begging. I smiled "Sure thing lets just eat breakfast okay!" I asked "okay!" Joe answered I could tell he was excited it wasn't every day I would do this.**

**Joe finished up his cereal as I looked at how much money I have. Twenty one dollars not bad not like we were buying the store. "Okay I'm ready to go!" Joe said he had his jacket on and every thing. "Then lets go!" I said as I headed for the door Joe behind me. We walked on the sidewalk as it would be foolish to walk in the middle of the road especially since I live close to the city. **

**We were almost at the store when I bumped into my neighbor Samantha... she has a huge crush on me she is really ugly and has a snotty attitude to match it. "Hey Drew... oh hey um... what ever your name is" Samantha said. I held my brothers hand because I didn't want him to run off as I was talking to "Miss popular". "Hey... Samantha what do you want!" I asked "Oh come on a girl cant talk to a fellow kid... oh and I was think about joining the KND make space for me!" Samantha said I rolled my eyes. "Get a life!" I said Samantha starred into the air in shock I knew I would get in trouble later for that. **

"**Hey Drew what was her problem?" Joe asked I didn't respond he didn't have to know about this kind of crap... not yet any way. We looked around the candy store the same stuff as last week. Gum, Creepy Crawlers, Lolly pops ect. not much of a selection. Joe looked around some more when suddenly out of no where "Hey kid you want different kind of candy? Well here is a new kind of candy its called suck 'ems A/N: O.o that sounds wrong come and try it!" the guy at the counter said. I didn't trust it... but what else would we get? I decided I would get one for Joe, # 8018, and myself hey they say girls like candy. **

**We were finally home Joe had quickly ate the candy I would save mine... some how I knew something would go wrong. After awhile like 4 5 hours later I decided that I should teach Joe how to play soccer. "Hey Joe do you want me to teach you how to play soccer?" I asked Joe started to turn a greenish color oh no. I knew what this meant... before I could say or do something I was covered with puke. "Sorry I couldn't hold it in" Joe said I picked him up "its okay! I can never stay mad at you your my little brother I have to live with you" I said. Joe remained silent.**

**After both of are baths I looked at the clock 8:00 to late I have been going to the tree house around seven and eight lately. "Hey Joe would you mind if I went over to the tree house?" **

**I asked Joe's eyes twinkled with excitement it was rare that I would ask him this. "Are you **

**kidding I would love to lets go right now!" Joe said and we did so.**

**On the way to the tree house I saw Samantha. As I passed Samantha I listened to her conversation. "Oh my god Andrew is so hot but he likes that ugly girl um... Ammy I think thats her name" Samantha said. "Eh... she is so ugly! Why does someone so hot like someone so ugly" One of Samantha's friends said. My hand formed into a fist "Drew? What wr-" I cut off Joe "stay here" I said. I walked up to Samantha ans slapped her across her face "Ooh... Samantha got hit" Samantha's friend said I looked at her then at Samantha **

**a trickle of blood was coming out of her noise. She punched me in the face "Jerk!" she said.**

**I walked away my noise hurts now but I feel good about what I did,**

**# 8020 AKA Andrew Drew Brown**

**Okay that was chapter one did you like it should I continue? please R&R**


End file.
